5 Not So Deadly Sins
by King Bilal
Summary: This story is now incomplete and shall remain so. But go to my other story if you like my wrttings, if you dont, well I improved alot so check it out anyway.
1. Chapter 1

In this story all the homculi live togather in one house in Central. Pride is the boss and The Fuhrer. They can live a normal life because King Bradley made it a law, but they can still use there abilitys, but can there abilitys help them save Sloth before she… Pairings As friends in the beginig: Lust and Envy, Sloth and Gluttony, Greed and Wrath.

**Lust- long finger nails and can make people fall in love with her.**

**Gluttony- Asid soliva and can spit asid.**

**Pride- the untimly eye ability and has power over and military person.**

**Envy- can change into other people and also can think what they think.**

**Sloth- can change into water and make people fall asleep.**

Greed- the ustaimate sheild and 

**Wrath- able to do alchemy without circels and has super strength when mad**

Chapter 1 Fishing Friendship

"HURRY UP LUST IM STRAVING HERE!" Gluttony angerly said banging his fork and kinife on the tabel

"SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE, YOU STARVING ALL THE TIME!" Lust yelled back as she fliped Gluttonys eggs off of the frying pan and onto a plate. "Here take your food!" she threw the plate on the tabel.

"About damn time!" Gluttony lunged his face forward at his plate and ate all his eggs and half the plate.

Lust blinked in awe. She saw a shadow around the conor and asked "Whos there?" The shadow came closer and in the light Lust saw Envy.

"Uhh I hate mornings." Envy said while yawning

"Well atleast you don't have to make brekfest for a guy who eats as mucth as 10 cows." Lust snikerd back with a smerk.

"True." Envy began to walk over to the cooler and pulled out a carton of orange jucie and pored some in a cup and drank it all. "I wonder wheres Chii-Bi Son this morning?" he mutterd to himself hopeing noone could hear him.

"Wheres Wrath?" asked Gluttony as he started to put the plate in his mouth.

Envy looked in amasment, "Are you realy gona eat that?" Gluttony nodded. "Well last I saw him he was fighting a tree in the back."

"Why was he doing that?" Lust asked in wonder

Envy shruged "Dunno, hes Wrath hes proply pissed at something."

Lust and Gluttony nodded. "Morning himculi." Pride said as he walked through the kicthen door. "I smell eggs, did Lust make brekfest again?"

"And what if I did?" Lust asked Pride trying to hold her anger.

"Uhh it's always eggs with you. Don't you ever make anything difrent?" Pride said with cofodence in his voice.

"Fine let Sloth or Greed make you food." Lust said as she stormed out of the kitchen

"SLOTH! GET IN HERE AND MAKE ME FOOD!" Pride yelled and the house almost began to shake

Sloth came running into the room and bowed before Pride and said "What do you want to eat, Pride."

"Hmmmmm I want tocos." Pride said with a smerk on his face.

"Yes sir." Sloth began to make tocos.

**:30 minets later everyone is done with brekfest:**

"So whats the plan for today guys." Said Wrath as he licked his lips trying to get all the food.

"Well I don't know about you guys but Im going to the park." Greed said as he cleaned his teeth with a tooth pic.

"Why?" asked Sloth. She was the olny one who was already cleaned up.

"Fishing, todays good for it." Greed replied as he got up from the tabel and put his plate in the sink.

"CAN I COME!" Gluttony asked jumping up and down.

"Why?" Greed asked

"I like to eat the fish."

"Fine but DON'T EAT ANYONE THIS TIME!" Gluttnoy nodded and Greed looked to Wrath, "Wana come with us?" he asked

Wrath smiled but tried to hide it "Sure, might as well." He got up and began to walk to his room "When do we go?"

"Soon. Let me get the rods" He looked to Gluttony "Do you need one?" he asked sarcasticly. Gluttony shooke his head.

**: 20 minets later Greed, Wrath, and Gluttony got to the park:**

"Well Im diveing in for fish!" Gluttomy jumped in the water and began to swim for fish

"Ok Wrath do you know how to fish," Wrath shook his head, "Well its realy easy. First you take a worm." Greed picked up a worm "put it on the hook," he put the worm on the hook "and cast off." He pulled the rod and threw the line into the water. "Now you try."

Wrath smiled but tried to hide it. "Ok." Wrath did what he was told, and his line went farther then Greeds.

"Wow" Greed looked in amazment. "Are you sure you never fished before."

Wrath laughed and Greed looked at him in wonder. "What?" he asked

"You laughed, you never laugh." He picked up Wrath. "Who are you and what have you done with Wrath.

Wrath looked from the side of his eyes and saw people staring. "Put… Me… Down before I hurt you." He glanced right in Greeds eyes.

"Ok ok jeez." He put Wrath down. "No need to hurt anyone."

"LOOK HOW MANY FISH I COUGHT!" Gluttony said as he jumped out of the water and landed right behind Wrath.

"Ahhhh" Wrath truned around and punched Gluttony in the stomach and he flew over the lake.

Greed watched Gluttony fly over the lake "Wow, why'd you do that?" he said looking abit scared

"He starteld me."

"Uhhhh common lets go get him." Greed began to walk to the bridge that connects the two sides of the lake. He looked down at Wrath, "Wrath, why did you laugh."

"Because I felt like it. God just because my name is Wrath doesn't mean I cant laugh."

Greed stoped and said "Admit it Wrath, you like me."

"IM NOT GAY YOU STUPID SON OF A BIT-"

"I don't mean like that idiot, you know you like me as a friend." Greed smerked

"Im not saying yes and Im not saying no, Im saying you'r a lot better then the rest."

Greed smiled and spoted Gluttony next to a babby opening his mouth "Gluttony get your fat ass over here!"

"Damn" mutterd Gluttony, he began to walk over to Greed and Wrath.


	2. Office Wonders

**Chapters 2 and 3 are takeing place at the same time**

Chapter 2 

.Office Wonders

Envy started to walk down the hall to Lust's room. When she arived she saw Lust writing in a book. "Hey Lust, what'cha doin?" Envy asked with a smerk on her face.

"Wha?" Lust said starteld and she shut the book. "Oh its you." She opend the book again and began erasing things.

"What are you doing?" Envy asked as she began to walk to Lusts bed "Whats that book?"

Lust chuckeld "Its Roy Mustangs date book, you know, where he writes down what he has to do. And Im modifying it for him."

"Realy." Envy said with an evil smerk "What does it say hes doing today."

"Hes meeting Edward Elric for a 'secret' assigment."

"Realy, shall we go see what this 'secret' assigment is."

"Yes, lets." Lust said laughing.

"Hello ladies." Said Greed as he stood by the door

"What do you want?" Envy said with anger.

"I couldn't help but hear your conversation. And I know for a fact that Roys office is under heavy gard because of a meeting with Ed. I also herd that its about us, they want us dead."

"But Prides in the military and has power over Mustang." Lust said confused

"So why would he want us dead." Theres a moment of silence "And how is it you know all of this?" Envy asked.

"Hey, Greed has got the connections." Greed said with confodence. "So are we going or what."

"Who said anything about 'we'. Me and Envy are going."

"Common, let me come." Beged Greed

"Uhh fine, who knows we might need you." Said Envy.

**:20 minets later they arrive outside Roys office:**

"See I told you, heavly garded." Whisperd Greed as he looked back at Lust and Envy who were behind a tree waiting for a signal to aproch the wall of Roys office. "Common" Greed began to wave his arms up and down.

Envy and Lust moved closer to Greed "Damn, if theres one thing I hate more then Roy, its when your right." Whisperd Lust to Greed.

"Ok Greed we followed you this far, how the hell do we get in?" Envy said trying to keep his voic down

"That's where you come in," he looked at Envy "You need to become Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes and walk in his office. The meeting wont start untill Roy get here," he looked at his watch "witch is in 5 minets. Eds not here ither, Alex Armstrong is going to call him when Roy gets here. So pop in unlock the back door and just walkl out. Understand?"

Envy changed into Maes Hughes and began to walk to the door, "Afternoon gentelman." He saluted the two gardes and walked in. He thought to himself _I still wonder how Greed got all this info. Theres his office. _Envy opend the door and walked in. "Wow not to bad." He walked over to the back door and opend it and chnaged back into Envy. "Get in guys."

Lust walked in and looked around "Greed you dumbass where are we supose to hide." She slaped him in the back of the head.

"Don't worry about it. Just don't move." He moved next to Roys filing cabonet and stood there, "Come here, I hear them coming."

Lust and Envy walked over next to Greed and still still. "Don't make me kill you after this Greed." They both said.

Roy walked in the room and looked Greed, Lust, and Envy right in the eye. Ed came in after him. "Well Ed now Im sure your confused on why I called you here." Roy walked to his desk and sat down. "Please sit."

"So whats the big job?" Ed sat down.

"Listen, King Bradley has asked me to tell you that the homculi named Sloth attacked someone and escaped from jail. We need you to, "he gulped "kill her."

"WHAT! I CANT KILL HER!" Ed screamed at Roy

"I know she means something to you but you have to, that's a direct order." Roy stood up and walked over to his filing cabent and looked at all the homculi again and opend one of his dawers and pulled out a file named 'Sloth' and gave it to Ed "Here it has all the info on Sloth," he walked over to Ed and whisperd "If you cant kill her bring her to King Bradley, he'll inprison her. Don't worrie."

Ed got up and left the room. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Roy said as he followed Ed out the door.

"How could he not see us?" Lust asked Greed trying to keep her voice down incase they were outside the door.

"Don't worrie about it." Greed said "Lets go home."

**:They go home:**


	3. Chapter 3

Firendship in a Cell

**:Everyone one is back home except Pride, hes at work:**

"I wonder where Gluttony went?" Sloth mumbeld to her self. She began to walk over to the kitchen thinking Gluttony would be there, but remberd that hes olny alowed in there for the 3 basic meals. She saw Lust in her room brushing her hair and asked "Hey Lust, have you seen Gluttony?"

Lust continued brushing her hair but said "Ya, last I herd he went out to Central."

Sloths eyes opend wide. "Why?"

"I don't know." She put her brush down and began to run her fingers through her hair. "Why are you looking for him anyways?"

"Gluttony never leaves the house, even if it's the law that we can. After he attacked Roy Mustange people are trying to kill him." Sloth said with a worried face.

"They guy can eat through a diamde wall, I wouldn't be to worried if I were you." Lust looked back at Sloth but didn't see her, all she saw was the front door open. "What ever she probley went looking for him."

As Sloth went running out of the house worried for Gluttony thoughts ran through her head _Why do I care where he is? Why should I care? I know I don't love him, because I love --- _"Look it's one of those damn homculi!"

"What?" Sloth looked around wondering who said that. She saw a man, he was tall and and was wearing cloths that said stuff like "Kill Homculi" and "Down with Homculi"

"Witch one is it?" asked a lady who seems like his girlfriend. Her clothe were more normal, a t-shirt and a skert.

"Hmmmm" the man incpected Sloth from top to bottom. "I think its Sloth, or Lust." He said scrating his head.

"The names Sloth, and whats your problem with homculi?" asked Sloth with anger in her voice.

"POLICE THERES A HOMCULI HARRASING ME!" the mad walked over to Sloth and fell on the dirt and wiped dirt all over his shirt. "Ha now there sure to take you away." He said under his breath.

Sloth saw the cops coming for her and she began to run. "Theres the creature! GET HER!" orded one of the cops and soon cops from all over began chaseing Sloth.

"Where do I go," she thought to her self "Who cares anywhere but here." She kept running untill she reached a wall. "No!"

"There she is, around the cornor!" said one of the cops

Sloth saw a showdoy figer and thought it was a cop, but still said "Whos there." The figer moved closer but before she could figer out who it was she started to blank out. She could still see a cop coming and the figer ran away and Sloth fainted.

**:20 minets later:**

Sloth began to wake up. The first thing she saw was a gard looking at her with a look that says _I hope you die_ she turned away from the unwanted sight and stared at the wall. She herd foot steps, olny one set though. "Leave me with her." Said a voice, it was familer. Sloth turned around and saw Pride.

"Yes sir." Said the soldier as he walked away.

"Well what did you get yourself into this time Sloth?" Pride asked

"Nothing!" Sloth said for the first time with anger.

"Do not take that tone of voice with me!" yelled Pride. Sloth turned around "For that Im not setting you free, we'll wait untill someone else comes for you!. With that said Pride stormed off. He walked to the gard and said "see to it she doesn't escape."

"Yes sir." Said the gard.

"What have I done? Im traped." Sloth said as she began to cry on her wall.

"Hmm?" She herd the gard say "That's werid, it almost looks like asid?"

She got up and peeked through the cell and could see asid dripping from the celling. She wonded _How is that possible_. She sat back down in her cell bench.

"AHHHHH!" she herd the gard scream and she herd something crash. She stuck her head out the cell as mucth as she could. She saw a hole through the celling and the gard was olny bones no meet or blood. Scared she moved back into a wall. She saw a shadowy figer move up to the cell. "WHOS THERE!" she siad screaming and crying.

"Sloth its me." Said a friendly voice

"Gl-Gluttony?" Sloth asked

"Ya, move to the other side of the cell."

Felling relved Solth moved next to the sink and asked "Why?"

Gluttony began to make a noice that seemed like he was going to cough up something. And he did, he coughed up asid and the bars began to melt. "Lets go." He siad while smiling.

"Thanks, bu- but I don't feel well—" Before Sloth could finish she fainted.

"SLOTH!" Gluttony scremed as he ran to pick her up. "Wake up!" He picked up Sloth and began to run home.

**:Soon after Gluttony got home with the unconsen Sloth:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"**One Thing For Sure…"**

**:Lust, Greed, Envy, Gluttony, and Sloth return home at the same time:**

As Wrath sat on the sofa playing video games Lust, Greed, Envy, Gluttony and Sloth enterd the room. "Well about time you guys came home." He said without takeing his eyes off of his video game. "But I have to admitt, it was a lot more peaceful without you." He looked back and saw Sloth in Gluttonys arms "Yuck, what were you two doing making out." He laughed at his own remark, then he looked at Lust, Greed, and Envy "Eh you guys look normal." He pause and noticed they'r not yelling at him. Lust was playing with her hair, Greed was admiring himself in a shiny cup, Envy was daydreaming, and Gulttony was staring at Sloth who was passed out in his arms. "Ok im not even going to ask." He turnd around a continued his video games.

"Lust, Greed, Gluttony, unconsence Sloth, meeting my room, now." Envy said as he began to walk to his room, all the other homculi didn't say they just followed.

"Well what about me?" Wrath put down his controler and jumped over the sofa. "I wana come." He began to follow them but it was to late, they locked the door on him. He pressed his ear agants the wall but couldn't hear anything. "Ah screw it." He went back to playing his video game.

"Ok, we have a problem." Envy said "And I seem to be the olny one who cares." He looked at Gluttony "Pride wants Sloth dead." Gluttony looked at him "I don't know why, and Edward Elric is going to do the job."

Gluttony stood up, droping Sloth, and yelled, "We have to stop him!" Gluttony looked down "Ah crud."

Sloth began to moan alittle and her eyes began to open. The first thing she saw was Gluttonys face "Ahhhh" she gasp "Oh its you, please alittle room." She sat up on the floor.

"Sorry." Gluttony said

"How do you feel?" asked Envy trying to hold in the laughter because Gluttony droped her.

"Remember that time Wrath made breakfest with the mud, worms, grass, and rotten old food?" Sloth said looking around to make sure he wasn't there.

"Ya, after that we banned him from using a stove." Greed said laughing

"And rember how we all got sick?" she asked again

"Ya." Greed answerd again

"That's how I feel." She grabed her stomache

"I can tell you need your rest, sleep in my bed for today. Common guys lets give Sloth some room." Envy said as he began to leave his room, and once again the homculi didn't say anything they just followed him. He began to whisper, "Glutttony go keep Wrath bussy."

"Ok." Gluttony said wondering why he had to.

Still whispering Envy said "I think we should each take turns watching Sloth at night, what do you guys think?"

Greed thought to himself _Hmmm takeing turns at night, which would help. I'll take the last shift and then—_"I agree perfect plan Envy, I love it!" Greed said yelling.

Envy looked at the cornor of his eye and saw Wrath look back, but Gluttony pushed a button on his controler that made his car (there playing a raceing game) blow up "Oh darn, look at that you blew up!"

Wrath turned back around "What the hell you did that!"

"Uhhh no I didn't." Gluttony said unconvinsingle

"That was close." Lust said

"Why cant was tell Wrath?" Greed asked

"Because, everyone knows he falls under presure." Envy said in a voice that said _DUH _

"Realy?" Greed said and almost gave an evil smerk.

Envy shot a look at him, "Just what excatly are you thinking," she came an inch infront of him "Your up to something."

"WHAT! No Im not." He put a look on his face that said _Dumb bitch yes I am_ "And just to show you, I'll take the last shift." He laughed nervusly.

"See Envy, hes a… semi-nice person." Lust mutterd to herself _even if hes a dumbass_.

"Fine, Lust you first, then I'll go, then you." Envy said still giving a werid look at Greed.

**:Its 11:00pm and Lust has the first shit:**

As Lust sat on the chair infront of Envys room, where Sloth was sleeping, she looked around thinking to herself _I wonder why Pride would want Sloth dead. And I wonder how Greed got all this info on Roys meeting._ Lust flashedback to a file she saw that said witch Homculi to kill. _Wait, the olny one not on that list was Greed, but why. The order was Sloth, Gluttony, Wrath, Envy, and I. It doesn't make any sence. _She herd something from Sloth. She got up and peeking in the room. All she saw was Sloth sleeping, everything looked normal…… but wait! Out side the window was the ouroboros symbol, _What! The The ouroboros symbol, but how._ Lust pressed her face aganst the door, making sure it woundt move, it looked like it was on an.. eye. _But how?_ She rubbed her eyes incase she was imagining it due to lack of sleep. It was gone, she walked in the room and looked out the window. It was dark both inside and outside but she could see a face, "That almost looks like-" before she could finish Envy was outside the door.

"Lust, your shift is over, its my turn now." He whisperd.

"Realy, has it been an hour already?" Lust whisperd back.

Envy nodded and Lust went to her room to sleep.

**:Its 12:00am and Envys Shift:**

As Envy walked to the desk in the hallway and pulled out a notebook and a pencil and

began to write. She always found it easyer to write her thought rather to think them.

Today has been going realy weird.

So far Pride wants Sloth dead but why

And Greed is acting realy strange almost like hes hiding something

And when we were in Roys office he looked us right in the eye

And didn't say anything but had an

Angry look on his face, what could this mean….

And why is Sloth even sick, could Pride have done something to her

But that almost seems impossibel, the olny time

He saw her was at breakfest

A thought ran through her head

What if he had done something to her food!

But he wasn't near it this is realy getting confuseing

Sloth never did anything aganst Pride, she was always the nicest

WHATS GOING ON!

She looked at the watch ontop of the stove. It said it was 1:00am. "Wow time flys."

She looked around for Greed, "Whatever Im not tired, no harm in stayup longer." She began to walk again untill Greed showed up.

"Sorry Im late, I was watching … er… ladies do stuff." He chuckld

"Freak." Is all he said.

**:It is now 1:30 am and Greeds Shift:**

"Well this should be a short shift." He beagn to look around to occupy his time. In the cornor if the kitchen he saw someone. He got up and walked over and whoever it was, was gone. "I wonder who was that."

"Well whoever it was, its gone now." Pride said as he throw a gas mask at Greed.

"Shhhh, keep your voice down." Greed said as he put on the mask.

"Who cares, MUHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" Pride scream and everyone woke up, he threw a gas bomb and soon it permeated throught-out the house.

Gluttony ran out of the room and saw Pride and Greed with gas maskes on, "Pride! What are you doing!" Gluttony began to cough.

Envy also ran out of her room coughing "PRIDE YOU BASTERD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Pride laughed "And so begins the hunt of Sloth." He droped another bomb that filled the house with balck smoke, and all the homculi faint.

**:Its 10:**00am Gluttony was the first to wake up, the Wrath, then Lust, then Envy

"What are we going to do!" Gluttony said while paseing

"Don't worry Gluttony we'll get her back" Wrath said with confodence.

"Ya Wraths righ---" Lust looked at Wrath "Are you being nice!"

"Whats with all of you, is there some law that says I cant be nice."

"Now is not the time to argue over niceness, we need to get Sloth back and fast." Envy said

"And one thing for sure" Gluttony said in a deep, mean voice "Greed and Pride, cant be trusted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Search and Destroy**

**:Lust, Gluttony, Envy, and Wrath are ploting on how to get Sloth:**

"I say the perfect plan is to storm in, kick some seriouse ass, get Sloth, and come back home just in time to watch the 4 hour monster movie marathon." Wrath said in a serouse voice

"Ya…how about no." Envy replied back to Wrath with a happy voice,

"Acculy, Wrath might be on to something. If we just stormed in and killed everyone, there would be no way they could stop us." Lust said while pulling out a book from the living room tabel. "See, this is a map of the most highly secured prison in Central. That's probely where they're keeping Sloth." Envy and Wrath came closer to see the book. "If we just kill everyone we see, it's an easy pass to the super high secruty cages."

"No shit Sherloc, everyones dead. Who could stop us." Envy said in a DUH voice

"I like Lusts plan, search and destroy." Wrath said jumping up and down "I have an idea." He ran to his room and came out dressed like a sameri. "Lets dress as sameris and attack!"

"That's your holloween costume." Gluttony said laughing

"Whats your point." Wrath said confusingly

"Nevermind that," Envy looked at Wrath "Do you have 2 more of those costumes?"

"Ya why."

"One for Lust, and one for Gluttony."

"Ya." Wrath ran into his room, and came back caring 2 sameri costumes made for Lust and Gluttony "I hade these made on the off chance we'd need them." He tossed them to Lust and Gluttony and they put them on. "What aout you?"

"I have my own costume." He changed into Colonel Genz Blethlow

"Who the hell is that?" Gluttony said

"The names Blethlow, Genz Blethlow, The Armor-Piercing Alchemist."

"Good disgues Envy," Lust said "but didn't he die?"

"Ya, more of a reason to run." Envy said

"Good point." Wrath said "So lets go!"

"First take these." Enny threw Wrath a sword, Lust a pistal, and Gluttony a machine-gun.

"Lets go kick ass." Lust said as she loded her pistal. As they walked to the door Lust herd someone say _When they come out fire at will! _"Umm guys I don't think its smart to go out there."

"Why not?" Gluttony asked as Envy opend the door and they all saw an army of military people

Lust gluped "That's why."

"Fire!" said Brigadier General Basque Grand. All the soldires began to fire at the homculi

Envy pushed a botton on his automail arm and it turned into a sheild "FIRE!"

"TAKE THIS ASSHOLES!" Gulttony began to shoot anything in site. He shot about 20 people before Lust said

"Wait a minet we have powers I have an idea." She walked out in the middel of the yard and began to take off her armor.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Envy yelled because all they could see was her back.

Lust laughed and began to unbotton her shirt. None of the homculi could see her in front. She pulled her shrit down to her waste. "LUST EWWWWW!" Wrath yelled.

"Take a good look boys." Lust said suducivly and all the solders fainted. Lust bottoned her shrit back up and put her armor one and said "Lets go guys."

**:They reached the front of the prison:**

"Forgive my french but WHAT THE HELL, WE WALKED HEAR! THERE WERE NO FUCKING PEOPLE ATTACKING US! IT WAS TO EASY!" Wrath yelled

Envy hit him with his metal arm "Shut up, do you want all of Central to know we're here!"

"Ouch, that hurt." Wrath whimperd

"Lets go." Gluttony said. He spit acid and burned a hole through the door.

* * *

Hi, since this is my 5th chapter I would like to thank all of my readers for... well reading. Also I would like to clear up a few things:

1) People keep saying Envys a guy. I know that, but the reason I put she is when I right a stroy, I invison how it looks and I see Envy as a perosn who looks like a girl so I just put 'she' or 'her'. I'll try to make it 'he' and 'him' but if I dont. Dont be mad.

2) Also people keep complaning about my spelling... well this is for them: ill mispell words just to pis u peoplss ofv

3) Some people have been saying stuff like "Gulttony doesnt act like that." I know but isnt the point of a fanfic to have a stroy where you can alter people personalitys.

So thanks again for all my reviews I like all of them EXCEPT THE NEGATIVE ONES! They realy give me incperation. )


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**8 Fight, 4 Live**

As Envy looked around the prison he saw noone. "Wow, its empty." He bagan to walk down the hallway he saw a door with a sign that said "Alchemists Olny"

"I wonder what that is?" Wrath said as he walked to the door and turned the handle. All of a sudden there were red flashing lights and an alarm. "OH SHIT! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Wrath began to run down the hallway and the other followed.

"There they are!" Said General Hakuro "Kill the monsters! Fire at will!" all of his troups began to shoot.

"I'll hold them off, go the other way." Envy said. He pushed a button on his arm and it turned into a machine gun "Take this basterd!" He began to shoot the first line of soliders. His aim was perfect, one shot to kill one person. He finished them off quickly and moved on to the next row. "You know, after I kill the thrid row it's just you and me Hakuro." Envy blinked and all the rows were gone. "Wha-!"

"Then Genz, lets make it sooner." He ran up to Envy and wiped out his sword, but Envy qucikly doged it. "You good with guns but how are you with swords." General Hakuro laughed.

Envy pushed a button on his arm that turned into a sword and lashed it out at Hakuro in every direction. He sliced off Hakuros pants leg. "Im not that bad." He chuckeld

The General took out another sword and stabed them right through Envys metal sword. It began to give off electro static discharge and truned back into a arm "Lets see that tine can do that." He pulled his swords out of the arm and jumped back.

Envy groned from the pain in his arm. He ran up to Hakuro and kicked him in the stomach. "I don't need a metal arm to beat you."

He flew back and hit the wall almost breaking it. He scremed from pain and tried to get up but couldn't. He looked at Envy and said, "Finish me off,"

"I shoud, I would, but I wont." Envy changed back into Envy

"Wha-! A-A HOMCULI!" he said in a scared voice. He looked down and said "Hurry, shes at the top floor. Their isnt mutch time."

"What are you talking about?"

"You friend Sloth, shes at the top floor, HURRY!" he scrmed from pain. He fell on the floor.

Envys eyes opend "Are you ok?" he saw blood come from the wall. He picked up the general's head by his hair and saw he had cracked his head open "Damn that's has to hurt." He stood up all the way and saluted the late General Hakuro. He began to run to wear the otheres left

**:Envy reaches the other homculi:**

"Its about time you got here Envy, what took you?" Lust whisperd as she peered around the cornor. "The cells are on the other side."

"Wow that was easy." Envy whisperd back

"Theres one twist we can see." Wrath said not even looking at Enyv

"Whats that?" Envy questioned

"Armstrong, Elric, Mustang and Greed are blocking the way." Wrath said almost sounding scared

"Then we'll just have to get rid of them. Gluttony you take Greed, just incase he goes all ultimate sheild on us maby your acid could burn a hole or something." Gluttony nodded "Wrath you take Ed, 'cuz you both are the same size." Wrath was about to punch him but just nodded instead "Lust you take the big guy, your nails should work better on him."

Lust nodded and said, "The bigger they are the harder they fall."

"I'll take Roy. Now lets walk out there and kick ass." The homculi walked out and stood across there v.s.

Within a blink there was a flash and Gluttony and Greed fell in a room. As did Wrath and Ed, Lust and Armstong and Envy and Roy.

Pride apperd out of the flash "8 fighters but the fun part is," he laughed "Olny 4 will live."

* * *

Im going to wait untill i get 20 reviews untill I START chapter 7 so please r&r 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Ed v.s Wrath**

**:Edward and Wrath are traped in a room:**

As Wrath looked around the very dark room, all he could see was his oppenante. Thoughts ran through his head, _How am I supose to beat him, hes way to strong. _Wrath began to walk backwords, his armor began to make a squeeking sound. Ed looked him in the eye and said in a babby voice "Whats a matter Wrath, are you scared."

"N-no." Wrath said outlound but in his mind he was terrified. He knew what Ed could do and was scared.

"You should be!" Ed ran forword and transmutated he metal arm into a mini-sword and attemted to stab Wrath

Wrath quickly jumped up over Ed and doged his attack. He landed on Eds head but quckly slid of and hit the floor. He tried to get up but Ed stomped on his back with his boots. Normaly Wrath would quickly jump up and attack Ed but something stoped him. His **right arm and left leg** couldn't move. As if they wernt even there.

"Whats a matter, my limbs arent moveing." Ed said looking down at Wrath with intimadation.

Wrath looked up in fear wondering whats happing. He claped his hands togather once and put them on the floor. All-of-a-sundden the floor elevates up 5 feet. He could feel his arm and leg again. "What the hell did I just do?" Wrath asked himself happly

Ed mumbeld "Alchemy." Hoping that Wrath couldn't hear him. Ed claped his hands and pressed them against the wall that Wrath was ontop of, and it began to crumbel.

Wrath quickly jumped off and landed on the floor. "Well, it looks like this will be fun." Wrath said he ran up to Ed and punched him, Ed flew across the room and hit the wall.

"Damn, that little basterd has some strangth." Ed said while running his fingers through his hair to see is he was hurt. He laughed at Wraths attempt to hurt him "That's it," he got up "that's all you have. If been hit against mutch harder things then a wall." He transmutated the floor into a cannon "But Im guessing for you," he shot a connon ball at Wrath but missed "solid concret balls will hurt." He shot another. Wrath jumped on it and transmutated it into a slingshot and 7 little balls. "Wow a slingshot, big whoop."

Wrath loded up his slingshot and shot a ball right at Ed neck. Ed quickly coverd the spot where he got hit. Wrath thought that it just stung but it was more, he saw blood running down Ed's neck and hand. "Ha, looks like a slingshot is better then a connon." Wrath laughed a little but noticed that Ed didn't move he just kept his hand covering the blood. Wrath toook advantage of that and shot another, but this tiime he aimed for his human leg. Ed screamed, the pain was overwhelming. Wrath noticed Ed wasn't even putting up a fight. "Whats amatter Ed," he moved closer "your not even trying." Closer "It seems that," Wrath paused for a minet. "A TRAP!"

Ed lauged and transmutated the floor into a cage. He laughed and siad "Wow that was almost to easy."

"Uhhh how can I be so dumb." Wrath said streatching his face downwords

"I don't know, but who cares. I win." Ed said.

**:20 minets pass and nither of them talked:**

"Gee this is fun." Wrath said sarcasticly "Whens Pride supose to take me away anywas?"

"Pride?" Ed said confusingly "Whos that?"

Wrath thought to himself _Interesting, he doesn't know. I could use this to my advantage. _Wrath sarcasticly gasped "You don't know." He tried to hold in laughing

"Don't know what?" Ed said still confused

"Opps I've said too mucth already." Wrath coverd his mouth with his hands

"Tell me, whos Pride!" Ed said with anger

"Let me out and I might."

"No, forget it. I'll just ask King Bradley." Ed said as he transmuated himself a chair

"He won't tell you."

"Why not, he tells me lodes of stuff." Ed said with confendce

"Because him and Pride are very close," Ed shot a look at Wrath "You could say there almost one person."

"You don't mean?" Ed said both confused and excited

"Maby. Let me out and I'll tell you." Wrath said in a very perswaisve voice.

"Fine, fine." Ed untransmutated the cage "Now tell me whos Pride."

"Well you know your little friend King Bradley?" Ed nodded "That's him… hes acculy one of us."

"What!" Ed screamed almost falling backwords. "HOW!"

"Oh for the love of- do I have to explane everything!" Wrath said in a loud voice.

"Well, ya it would help."

"I'll tell you later for now we have to save Sloth.. from Pride."

"Ok…" Ed said


End file.
